Crimson Suikoden
by KingWaspinator
Summary: Remember when Nagera invaded Falena all those years ago? Horrible rituals took place in their settlement of All God's Village. And now, the children of Frey and Lyon are going to go through a night of horrors...
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Suikoden

Chapter 1: Nightmare Begins

(-)

It was a tranquil, sunny day with very little wind. A lake, its waters calm, was lapping on the shore. Overhead, one could see a gigantic, looming forest. The depths of it looked dark and mysterious.

Playing near the shore were four children. Two teenage girls, one silver haired and the other black haired, were chasing after two six year old boys, also silver haired and black haired respectively.

"Get back here, Taichi!" the black haired girl cried out as she ran after the silver haired boy. Already, the silver haired girl had caught the black haired boy and was trying to restrain him.

"No fair, Ammy!" he cried, "You always catch me!" Ammy smirked down at him. "Well, Geki, if you didn't run in a straight line all the time, I'd have a harder time playing tag with you!"

"Ha! You can't catch me, Yumi!" Taichi laughed as he swerved around, forcing the girl chasing him to speed up. For her efforts, she stumbled and fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

"It's not fair!" Yumi complained hotly as she rose from the round. "Taichi, you know I can't run as fast as you!" She looked around the lake shore and her voice softened. "It was a good idea to come here, eh?"

"I'll say!" Ammy grinned as she continued to hold Geki close to her. "It's nice having a play date with our little brothers!" The boy struggled in her grip.

"Hey, I'm royalty here, you know!"

Taichi sighed. "We're all royalty here, Geki."

"Oh, right…"

These kids were actually Princes and Princesses of the Queendom of Falena. Their parents were Prince Freyjadour and Lady Lyon, heroes of the Falenan Civil war. Ammy and Yumi (Full names Amaterasu and Yumigami) were the eldest pair of twins, while Taichi and Geki (Full names Taichigami and Gekigami) were the younger set.

They had asked their parents if they could spend some time playing at an old childhood haunt. They had agreed and also allowed them to go alone without any bodyguards, as they were planning to spend some family time together.

Both sisters let out a happy sigh as they lay on a blanket next to a picnic basket. "Sure brings back memories." Yumi remarked as they heard a scrap of birdsong.

"Sure does!" Ammy replied, smiling as a memory came to her head. "Remember when I pushed you in the lake when we were four?"

"But if I recall, I grabbed you and pulled you in with me!" Yumi chuckled. "Then we started throwing mud, water, even a frog at one another!"

"Then Mother and Father tried to stop us and we accidentally hit them with water!" Both twins burst out laughing at this and continued until they were gasping for air. However…

"Hey, where'd Taichi and Geki go?" Yumi asked as she looked around. Both brothers had disappeared and now, suddenly, Ammy and Yumi were very afraid.

"Mother and Father will kill us if they wander off!" Ammy groaned as they got up and started searching. "Or if they're hurt, we'll be told we have to go everywhere with Guards!" They continued searching until they found two sets of footprints leading into the forest.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ammy growled as they started down the path. "I'm gonna kill those two for making me worry like this!" Yumi just rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and started a quick jog.

After some time, both sisters were getting nowhere in their search. What's more, their vision was sometimes impaired by Crimson butterflies. They continued to drift in and out of the way of the two.

"Erm…. Ammy? Was the forest this… foggy?" Yumi asked hesitantly as they stopped. The forest was getting more and more fogy and now they had a hard time seeing straight. By now, they were starting to feel real fear.

"How do we find them in this mess?" Ammy said as they looked around. A feeling of unease and despair was starting to creep through them. Unbeknown to them, they had passed an old statue.

Suddenly, Yumi grabbed Ammy's hand. "Ammy, over there!"

Standing in a middle of a clearing, both Taichi and Geki were watching hundreds of Crimson butterflies fly around them. Their expressions couldn't be seen, as they had their backs to their sisters.

"You two are in big trouble!" Ammy grunted as they walked towards them. Yumi, however, felt slightly less angry and merely whispered…

"Taichi…? Geki…?"

As one, the boys turned towards them. Both were incredibly pale and spoke as if half asleep.

"The Lost…Village…"

The thick fog was starting to clear and a dark, unnerving village appeared out of it. The butterflies started swirling around madly and as both Ammy and Yumi reached to grab their brothers…

Everything went black…

(-)

That's the first Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Suikoden

Chapter 2: Camera Obscura's?

(-)

"Ugh… what happened?"

"Ammy, is that you?"

"Yumi? You're okay!"

Both sisters had woken up at the same time and were now starting to remember what had happened. Crimson butterflies'… a dark village…Taichi and Geki!

"Oh, no!" both cried as they remembered. Fortunately, both boys were nearby, unconscious. They still looked pale and were mumbling gibberish in their sleep. At the sound of Ammy and Yumi's voices though, they started to stir.

"Uhgh… My head…"

"Where… are we?"

Both sisters thought about that question and looked around. It was now deep night, with a full moon and very little in the way of the usual night noises. They noted that they were on a small hill and that below them, houses could be seen.

"Maybe we could ask whoever's down there if they could put us up for the night?" Yumi asked with a shudder. The houses didn't look very inviting and she was starting to feel a tinge of fear.

"Maybe we should…" Ammy gulped nervously. She too, was feeling fear at the sight of the houses.

However, they couldn't just stay outside all night and so; they took a few steps forward towards the houses. "C'mon, you two!" Yumi said as she looked over her shoulder at her little brothers.

Ammy tugged her shoulder frantically. "What's up?" her sister asked as she looked in front of them. What she saw nearly made her scream.

It was both her and Ammy. No, wait, there were differences. For one, they were wearing white kimonos and had such sad expressions on their faces.

Oh right, the obvious difference was that they were _floating_.

Just as both sisters took this in, the lookalikes dove at them. There was no time to react…

And once again, everything went black…

(-)

"Ammy! Yumi! Wake up!"

"Taichi, are they dead?"

"Geki, if they were dead, they wouldn't have a heartbeat, would they?"

"Well, they're as cold as ice and hardly breathing…"

The sound of their brothers voices was enough to wake them up. Both Taichi and Geki gave a small cry of elation at the sight of their sisters rising.

"What happened?" Geki asked them in confusion. "You two took two steps forward and then those weird girls threw themselves at you and then…"

"You fainted." Taichi clarified with a worried glance. "I didn't know if you two needed medical help, so I stayed here with Geki."

"Um… Okay." Ammy groaned. She, along with Yumi, was feeling slightly dizzy and more than a little sick. "I think I'm okay… how about you, sis?"

"Urrgh…" Yumi moaned. "I feel like I'm gonna faint again. Could we just go back through the forest, head home and forget about all of this? I've still got that Rissole sandwich in the basket…"

The brothers looked at one another and started shuffling their feet. "Well, about that… we would have tried carrying you back the way we came but…"

"There is no way out!"

It was true, the sisters thought as they looked up the hill. The top of the hill was shrouded with deep fog. It was so deep that the sisters couldn't even see Taichi's hand when he put it in there to show them.

"Okay…Okay…who else is freaked out by this?" Yumi gulped as she turned to look back at the village. "First, you two start acting weird, we black out, two weird people knock us out and we can't get out of this village…What are we gonna do?"

"We could go with the original plan and ask whoever's down there for help." Geki said brightly. "Then the fog will clear up by morning and then we'll laugh about this…" He stopped at the looks his siblings were giving him.

"First of all, Geki actually has a point." Taichi said, "Asking whoever's here for help is our best option."

Ammy repressed a shudder. "No offense, but who would want to live here? I mean, the place is so dismal and depressing…

"But you're right…" Yumi finished. "We can't stay out here all night. So, let's…go." She started down the hill again and her siblings followed…

Little did they know that it was going to be a literal hell of a night…

(-)

"Um… Hello? Anybody here? Could you put us up for the night?" Geki was asking as they reached the foot of the hill. There were no signs of population.

"It's dark… dark like the grave!" Taichi joked as they continued on. Seeing his sisters' already frightened expressions intensify, he stopped immediately. "_And they're older than me… Why are they so scared?_ Sure, the place was evil looking and they hadn't seen a single person... that didn't mean that they could die here, right?

Ammy and Yumi felt tired. They had no idea of where they were and they still felt dizzy. If only they had some clue!

"Hey, everyone! I found something!" Geki exclaimed. As he picked it up, they all noticed it looked like a large, black purse. The wear and tear on it suggested that the purse had been outside for some time.

"Who do you think owned it?" Geki asked as he opened it. After some rummaging, he pulled out two pieces of paper and a small portrait.

"Maybe these will give us some clues…" Ammy remarked as she took the first piece of Paper. Closer inspection revealed it to be a newspaper clipping.

It said:

_Surveyor Missing_

_Masumi Makimura (26), a geological surveyor, has gone missing._

_Mr. Makimura went to investigate a supposedly haunted forest to see if it could be used for real estate and has not been seen in the past five days. _

The date was approximately one year ago. Now, Yumi was looking at the second piece of paper.

It said:

_Search for Surveyor called off_

_The search for Masumi Makimura was called off today, as authorities have been searching since the fourth of the month. _

_As of yesterday, he has been missing for ten days._

The boys were observing the portrait. It showed the image of both a man and a woman standing together, smiling happily. It too, showed signs of age, as the purse had been exposed to the elements for some time.

"Well, it looks like there maybe someone here after all!" Geki smiled. "Maybe someone came to look for this guy?"

"If the picture's anything to go by, this woman could be here…" Taichi thought out loud. "If so, why didn't she come when we called?"

"I don't know… but we could sure use some help. I mean, this place is deserted!" Geki sighed. "Maybe she found the guy and they left?"

Ammy made a face. "Well, we should find a place to stay. That house over there could be quite comfortable." Yumi smiled at her sister's expression and at the thought of being safe again.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!"

(-)

As they reached the large manor house, the boys were bickering again.

"Taichi, I don't wanna go in there!"

"Geki, we've got to go in!"

"But it's…"

"Please stop, you two." Ammy groaned. _"Wish I had something for migraines." _She thought.

Yumi opened the entrance with a flourish. "After you!" she smiled faintly. Personally, she thought the house was abandoned and it smelled of death and decay.

As they walked in, they felt colder than they had outside. Nothing moved inside. Near a staircase leading up, there was a piece of paper with writing on it. Geki picked it up and started reading it

It said:

_I've heard rumours about the lost village before._

_Long ago, a massacre occurred on the day of a ceremony, and the village was wiped from the map._

_Twin Deities Statues in the forest lead lost people to the village entrance._

_Once you pass through the gate however, you cannot go back._

_The village eternally relives that night of death._

_The insane laughter of two boys is said to echo throughout this village._

_The only survivors were twin girls._

"Okay… this is creepy." Geki gulped as he read it. Meanwhile, Ammy and Yumi were busy trying to find some food.

"Grr… this place has nothing!" Ammy growled. "We should have brought the Picnic basket!" Yumi nodded, thinking wistfully of her Rissole sandwich.

"Hmmm…"

Taichi was looking at an adjoining room. Noticing a page of writing on a table, he walked over and picked it up. It was in the same writing as the page Geki had.

It said:

_Sometimes I sense someone passing by the window._

_He carries a torch, and mutters things._

_He seems to be searching for somebody._

_But it's not Masumi._

_In the distance, I can hear some kind of sad, ceremonial song being sung._

_They say that this village vanished on the day of the ceremony and that day is repeated over and over again. _

As he raised his head, Taichi could swear he saw a woman with snow white skin and black hair watching him. But when he blinked, she was gone. He frowned thoughtfully at this.

Ammy and Yumi had finished looking for food. As they had nothing, they started searching in another room. This one had a bed and a mosquito net inside. The bed cheered both up, as they hadn't looked forward to sleeping on the floor.

"I'll air this out, Yumi." Ammy said, walking over to the bed. "You start looking for anything else we'll need." Yumi nodded her head at her sister and walked off.

As Ammy took the bed covering off, another page fell out of the bedding. Picking it up, she read:

_Someone! Anyone!_

_Whoever sees this, look for me._

_I'm trapped in this village. _

_HELP ME! _

Yumi, in the meantime, had moved to a back room. There wasn't anything in the way of food or bedding, but there was an old, dusty backpack. Shrugging thoughtfully, she slung it on her back. It might have some use for her.

Next to it, another page was resting. Like her siblings, her curiosity aroused, she picked it up and began to read.

_Masumi… it's me, Miyako._

_I came to look for you._

_Let's go home together._

_Together, we can make it._

_Call me if you find this._

_I'll be nearby._

_Miss you!_

Sighing, Yumi put the page in her new backpack. So someone really was here! Maybe they were out? As soon as she saw Ammy when she walked back to the bedroom, she could tell something was wrong.

"Yumi! Read this!" She nearly cried. Yumi read the page Ammy had found and visibly whitened. Taichi and Geki silently walked in, confused.

"This is not good…" Yumi gulped as she finished reading the page. Both brothers waved their hands to gain their attention. "What is it?"

"Uh… we found some stuff!" Geki proclaimed proudly as he held up a few bottles of green liquid. Taichi, on the other hand, was holding a few rolls of old bandages and the pages he and Geki found.

"Well…" Ammy began, "while it's not food, if we're injured, we'll have something to help!" The liquid was apparently some medicine (Old but still useable). They put the items in the pack.

"There could be some food upstairs." Yumi ventured. As they had nothing to go on, they agreed. Still, Taichi and Geki couldn't help but have the feeling they were being watched…

As they ascended the stairs, another chill swept over them, stronger this time. Crossing their arms to conserve heat, they walked into the first room. On top of a table lay four strange devices. Next to them lay a few pages stacked neatly on one another.

Suddenly, Geki and Taichi grabbed Ammy and Yumi's arms and started whimpering. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yumi said worried. All of a sudden, several images went through their minds.

_**A woman wandering down the hallway calling for Masumi over and over again**_

_**Two twins standing next to each other**_

_**A ghastly figure walking into another room**_

_**A figure standing over a bottomless pit**_

_**The lost village…**_

_**I don't want to kill anymore…**_

_**A girl being strangled by her twin**_

_**Two boys around the age of six standing over a pile of corpses. They wore white kimonos stained with blood near the bottom. They were laughing maniacally and their lips were curled in twisted smiles. **_

Finally, it was all over. Ammy and Yumi snapped back into reality.

"What…was that?" Ammy asked, a little shocked from the experience.

"I don't know…" Yumi softly replied, her eyes filled with fear. "I don't know…"

"You saw it too?" Geki asked.

"There's something strange about this place." Taichi nodded. "Something about it is…wrong."

"Well, whatever's happening, I'll make sure we're comfortable." Ammy replied as she inspected the devices. "The pages here say that these devices are called 'Camera Obscura's and the other things are called 'Flashlights'.

Taichi picked up another page and read:

_This Sindarian device is able to take photographs (an instant portrait) of spiritual beings._

_Taking a photo of such a being has an exorcismal effect on them._

_If the Camera Obscura's are used carelessly, these beings could gain the upper hand on the wielder._

_I wonder if I could take a picture of this village's forbidden rituals? _

_Seijiro Makabe_

Geki read another. It said:

_These flashlights are amazing! When you press the button, a beam of light instantly comes from it! The Sindar sure had great technology at their disposal._

"Alright then, so these things were made by the Sindar…" Yumi thought out loud as she picked up a Flashlight and Camera. Ammy too, was holding one of each.

A door on the other side of the room started shaking. Someone was trying to get in. The boys breathing became faster than normal. The sisters held their hands to comfort them.

"Hey," Ammy asked softly, "Are you scared of whoever's behind the door? They nodded in response. "Why? Whoever's behind it could give us directions out of here."

"It's…just a bad feeling we've got..." Taichi gasped out, looking pale. Geki nodded frantically in agreement.

Yumi smiled reassuringly at them. "Well, we'll open the door a little bit and see who's there!" She and Ammy walked to the still shaking door.

When they opened the door an inch, however, they were met with the sight of part of a face. It wasn't a regular face though, the skin was as white as snow and the eye (the part of the face that could be seen) gave a piercing glare.

Yumi gave a cry of surprise and Ammy pressed a button on the camera she was holding and flashed the face with it. The person behind the door growled and vanished.

"It's gone…" Yumi sighed in relief.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Ammy commanded. "We've got ourselves a stalker."

The boys didn't need to be told twice. They raced down the stairs and stopped at the door. Geki tried pulling it. Big surprise, it didn't work.

"We're trapped!" he cried, pulling at the door with all his strength.

"Looks like our stalker locked the door." Taichi observed, pale yet calm.

"There should be a key somewhere." Ammy said. "We just have to find it!"

Yumi gasped in panic as she turned around. "What's wrong?"

She pointed towards the other side of the room. Dimly, the others could see the outline of a shadowy woman.

"_Where is he…" _the shadow figure hissed.

Ammy switched on the flashlight she held and pointed it in her direction. There was no one there.

"This is beyond weird!" she groaned as she pointed the flashlight around some more.

After searching for the key on the lower levels and finding nothing, they all agreed that it was back upstairs. When they reached the second floor, they walked into the only other open room.

Inside the room was a bed, some more medicine, and a desk with a matching chair. On the desk was a red notebook. Geki had a quick peek at the book.

"This notebook belonged to Miyako Sudo. Do you think she's the one who's stalking us?"

"It could be." Ammy replied as she grabbed the medicine. "Yumi, could you help me with these?"

"Sure." Yumi replied as she set down the pack and started packing away the medicine.

Taichi sighed dramatically. "Sure, just pack the medicine. Don't worry about our mysterious stalker woman who'll probably try to kill us." He proclaimed loudly, hoping to get some attention to his point.

Geki on the other hand, was looking through what remained of the notebook. Finding nothing of interest, he felt Taichi freeze up next to him and give a small gasp. Turning round, he saw a chilling sight.

There was the woman, standing behind Ammy and Yumi. Both her snow white hands were on the sisters shoulders but they didn't notice.

"Sss-Gss-Hnnn…" Taichi stuttered.

Ammy sighed when she heard this. "Taichi, if you're sick, take some of the medicine, oka-"

"_Why?_" hissed the woman. Ammy and Yumi shrieked out loud and scrambled away from her. When they felt they were a good distance away, they stared at her in horror.

"M-M-Miss Sudo…what happened to y-y-you? Yumi squeaked as the woman turned her head.

"_The same thing that's going to happen to you…" _Miyako whispered sinisterly as she raised her arms and started moving towards the sisters.

"N-No way, you psychopath!" Ammy blustered. "If you take one more step, I'll throw this book at you!" she cried as she picked up the note book. Miyako was unfazed by this threat and continued forward.

"Throw the book!!" Geki yelled. Ammy did so but the book went _right through her_!

Everyone was amazed at this. "Is…Is she a ghost?" Geki whispered.

"It's…It's not possible!" Taichi replied in the same tone.

Before Ammy and Yumi could react, the spirit had her hands around their necks. They struggled vainly as the boys watched, frozen. At once, they remembered what the note had said about the cameras.

_Taking a photo of such a being has an exorcismal effect on them._

Using her last remaining strength, Yumi raised the camera and pressed the shutter button. A flash of exorcismal energy struck Miyako in the chest, causing her to shriek in pain and disappear.

Ammy and Yumi, now released from the ghost's death grip, massaged their necks a little. Taichi and Geki stiffened again.

"She's still here!"

Hearing this, the sisters readied their cameras in preparation. Miyako burst out of a wall and flew towards them but was again beaten back by the sisters' retaliation. Hissing, she launched herself at Taichi and Geki.

"No!" Ammy roared thunderously as she flashed Miyako. The shot caught her in the shoulder, spinning her around. Yumi took this opportunity to flash her in the face.

No one could take this kind of punishment and so, Miyako stumbled through a wall in retreat.

"_Even though I kept searching for you…Why?" _she moaned as she disappeared.

Suddenly, Ammy and Yumi saw another vision.

_**Miyako being strangled by a shadowy, ghastly figure…**_

Their legs felt like jelly…

_**I don't want to kill anymore…**_

The floor was coming up to meet them…

_**Two boys laughing insanely…**_

…and they hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Suikoden

Chapter 3: Runaways

(-)

"Nngg... we fainted again?!"

A few minutes after they had fainted, the sisters had woken up. Remembering their battle with Miyako, they wondered if it had all been a dream. They came to the conclusion that it hadn't been a dream, as the cameras lay next to them.

Yumi realised something terrible at that point. "Where did Taichi and Geki go?"

She was right; both brothers had disappeared and were nowhere to be found. All that was left was a shining crystal where Miyako had disappeared, a strange device on a bedside table and a few pieces of paper.

"We've got to find them!" Ammy grunted as she picked up the crystal. "It's dangerous to wander around here! What if there are more ghosts?" she continued as she read a page.

It said:

_The Camera Obscura's have a special film feature._

_If enough spirits are defeated, or a certain event triggers it, the cameras will power up the film and make the camera flash much more powerful. _

_It's rumoured that there is a special type of Camera lens but I've been unable to find such a thing..._

_Maybe it's just a myth..._

Yumi, in the meantime, was packing away the device into the backpack. A piece of paper flew out from under it. Unlike Ammy, she put it and the rest of the paper in the pack.

"Let's go!" she commanded to her sister as she walked out the door. Ammy quickly followed in a heartbeat.

(-)

Once they were downstairs, they caught sight of the boys opening the door with a key. "Taichi! Geki! Get back here!" Ammy cried out as they started moving across the threshold. Apparently, they didn't hear her and went on forward.

Just as they had left, two ghosts appeared. They were hollow-eyed and had grey skin, quite unlike Miyako.

"I knew there had to be more!" Ammy grunted as she dodged a bite from one. "What are those two thinking!?"

"I have no idea sis." Yumi replied as she flashed the other in the chest. The unfortunate ghost was driven back and was hit again by a headshot. Ammy pressed the shutter button at the right moment as her opponent was about to attack. He too, was driven back.

Finally, the sisters combined their assaults and the ghosts disappeared, leaving behind them two pictures. Yumi picked one up curiously.

"I guess this must be a photo…" she said to Ammy as she placed the pictures in the pack. Ammy shrugged in response and jerked her head towards the door. "Should we get going?" Yumi nodded in reply and shouldered the pack.

As they went out the door, they didn't notice a tall, veiled man watching them from behind.

"I must tell the Master of this… the sisters have returned!"

(-)

They were so lonely…

Why did they go?

They missed them so much…

But now…were they here?

(-)

By now, Ammy and Yumi were making their way through the village. Taichi and Geki were nowhere to be seen, so they came to the conclusion that they were further in.

Their search lead them to a large cemetery. The tombstones looked old and the place just spoke despair. They shuddered as they looked over the grim area.

"Hey, I've found a footprint!" Yumi exclaimed as she bent over an imprint on the grass. Ammy too, looked at it. "I guess that means they came here!"

"There they are!"

Startled by this sudden shout, the sisters turned around quickly. A few meters away, three ghosts stood. Their forms suggested that they were villagers. One was holding a torch and the others were holding poles. One of them raised his pole above his head.

"Get them!" he cried as he lunged forward, his fellows behind him. This attack was unexpected and the sisters barely dodged his blow.

Ammy aimed her camera at him and fired at his head. The pole bearer howled in pain and stumbled back. The other pole bearer and the seeker had ganged up on Yumi. She let off a few shots at the pole bearer but was unable to stop the seeker's punch.

"Yumi!" Ammy cried as she finished off her enemy. Running towards her sister, she let out a volley of shots. They smashed the seeker and turned him into a photo. The other pole bearer, on the other hand, ducked and swung his pole at her.

He never knew what hit him as Yumi pressed the shutter. As he disappeared, the last villager wisely made a run for it.

"Are you okay?" Ammy asked in concern. Yumi nodded, a bit winded but otherwise fine. As she got up, she looked at the path they were following. It split in two directions, one leading further into the village, and the other leading to a large structure some way away.

"Now where do we go?" She asked herself as she looked over at the structure. Ammy gave a small shrug and a grunt. "We may as well check the building!"

With a destination in mind, they set out with hope in their hearts. After all, Taichi and Geki could be there…

(-)

As they neared the building, the twins found themselves suddenly wary. They hadn't encountered anymore spirits while walking down the pathway, and there still wasn't any sign of the boys.

The building turned out to be a storehouse of some kind. Like the rest of the village, it looked dark and terrifying. Approaching it slowly seemed the best idea. Drawing their cameras, they moved towards the window.

"Yae! Sae!"

A young man appeared at the window. He had white hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes that looked at them curiously. He didn't attack, however, and he merely stood there.

"Yae! Sae! Where are Yami and Yugi?" he asked in confusion. "You have to get them and escape from the village!"

"Ummm... I'm sorry but what are you on about?" Yumi asked as she walked up to the window. She could instinctively tell that this boy meant them no harm.

The boy sighed in frustration. "They must have been captured! Quickly, they will be taken to the Kurosawa house! Find them and escape while you can! The Duality Ritual must not commence!"

"Wait, where's the Kurosawa house?" Ammy asked in confusion. This guy might as well been talking another language! Before they could get any answers out of him, he had moved away, out of their sight.

"Well that's a big help! Whose Yami and Yugi? Why did he call us Yae and Sae?" The silver haired princess ranted. Yumi, however, had started looking at something she'd steeped on. Closer inspection reveled it to be a map of the village.

"It says here that the Kurosawa house is further in the village. To get there, we'll need to go over 'Whisper Bridge'." She announced as she studied the map. It was hard to read, as the writing had faded and some parts couldn't be seen. "Maybe we'll find our brothers there?"

Ammy peered over her shoulder at it. "Well, it's darker in the village. We'll need to use our flashlights to get through there." Her sister nodded once before placing the map in her backpack. Activating their flashlights, they moved down the road back towards the graveyard.

(-)

The return trip was uneventful. No ghosts bothered them and with a destination in mind, the sisters were feeling slightly optimistic.

After walking through the graveyard, they saw a large bridge with an even larger river underneath it. Further along were a large gate and a huge house. It seemed that the bridge was the only thing connecting the house to the village.

"Al…most…there…" Yumi gasped out. The pack was starting to get heavy and she had trouble keeping up with her unburdened sister. "Maybe…the boys…are there…"

"Here, let me take that." Ammy said with a smile as she took the pack off Yumi's shoulders. "We'll alternate who takes it, okay?" Yumi nodded once beore moving closer to the bridge.

(-)

After five minutes walking, they arrived at the base of the bridge. They could see a large hole near the middle of it. "Let's keep away from it." Ammy advised wisely as they moved forward.

"Ekkkk!"

Yumi gave a squeal as she felt an ice cold hand grab her foot. Ammy responded with a quick flash, forcing the hand to let go and revealing the culprit. The ghost looked bedraggled, as she was dripping wet. Yumi quickly recovered and armed her camera.

The ghost didn't start attacking, though. Instead, she started drifting around the two. Her actions actually looked like she was swimming in the air. Ammy shook her head. Some of these ghosts were weird!

Suddenly, the woman launched herself at Ammy. She moved incredibly fast and nearly hit her! Fortunately, Yumi flashed her and forced her back. Working together, they blasted her with numerous flashes at the same time. The woman growled and hissed at them before disappearing.

"Is she gone?" Yumi asked as she looked at the spot where she fled. "I don't think she's gone for good."

"True…" Ammy replied as she cautiously began moving. "But we'll be able to take her on!"

As they reached the hole, they peered curiously into it. There was nothing but river water there, yet they felt a cold pit in their stomachs…

Immediately, the woman launched herself out of the water, ready to drag them down into its freezing depths. She was met with two more camera flashes for her trouble. Giving a scream, she stumbled on the bridge before saying:

"_It's so cold…can't breathe…someone rescue me…"_

With that, she vanished, leaving behind her another crystal and a photo. Picking the photo up, Ammy saw that the woman no longer looked wet. Instead, she was dry and smiling.

"Well, that's that I guess." She said as she placed both the photo and crystal in Yumi's backpack. Jerking her head in the Kurosawa house's direction, she asked "Shall we continue?"

Yumi nodded once. "We've got no other option…"

With that, they walked over the bridge, past the large gate and opened the door. Hopefully, their little brothers would be in there…

(-)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Suikoden

Chapter 4: Kurosawa House

(-)

It was even darker in the confines of the house. Ammy and Yumi wrinkled their noses in distaste. The air smelled foul and seemed to sap away their will to go on.

"Why would they be here?" Yumi wondered aloud as they walked through. Ammy just shrugged in response.

"_The Kusabi is coming…"_

The voice made them jump. Looking around, there was nothing there. The speaker had sounded like it was giving them a warning. Unnerved, they ran towards a door and ran in, not caring where they went. The stench grew stronger.

They saw a picture of which nightmares were made of. Corpses, dozens of corpses littered the floor. The floor was covered in red stains and if you moved, you could step on a part of a skeleton. Most of the corpses looked like they'd been mangled viciously by something.

Taking one look at this, Ammy and Yumi threw up. It was the most horrifying and disgusting scene they'd seen.

"H-Hey…" Ammy groaned as she looked at Yumi, "Wasn't this the place where those boys were laughing?" Yumi silently agreed with her and ducked her head as a fresh wave of bile came up.

"Ammy? Yumi?"

It was Taichi and Geki! They had obviously been there for some time and were staring at their sisters, wide-eyed. Running over to them, they started babbling.

"We're sorry we ran!"

"There was this voice calling us!"

"Nothing happened though!"

"We ran in her-"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Ammy groaned as she shook her head to get rid of the nausea. "We'll just have to get out of here in one piece!" Yumi nodded her head in agreement.

'We really don't want to run into whoever did this." She said, gesturing towards the corpses. "We heard something about a 'Kusabi' earlier…" Jerking her head to the doorway, she continued, "Let's get out of here!"

When they tried the door though, it was locked tight. "This sucks!!" Ammy shouted out loud, instantly regretting it. She may have disturbed some of the spirits in this house.

"We came through a door over there." Geki said, gesturing at a door on the other side of the spacious hall. "We may be able to get through there!'

This time, the door opened and now they stepped into another hallway. Going further into the house, they felt a chill and heard another voice, this one female.

"_Why did this have to happen? My arms, my arms!" _

Turning around, they saw nothing. This did little to make them feel better. Rushing towards a doorway, they quickly opened it and ran inside. It was another spacious hall, this one filled with even more corpses.

"What's going on here?!" Geki cried out in despair. "We can't find the way out!" Kicking out angrily, he hit a corpse by accident. He gave a small shriek as his foot connected with it.

"Careful!" Yumi commanded angrily, "We've may have already caught unwanted attention and making noise is not going to help the situation!" Geki, subdued by his sister's normally docile attitude fell silent.

"Hey! I think I can open this lock!" Taichi exclaimed happily as he examined the lock on a door. Ammy picked her way across the floor to him, curiosity mixed with disgust and disapproval.

"Since when did you know how to pick locks?" Taichi gave a shy grin at this question. "Well, Rai gave me lessons on lock picking in exchange for a…favour or two."

"What kind of favour?" Yumi asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the mention of the brunette boy who often tried to peek on Ammy and herself. Taichi just shrugged as he continued to pick the lock, a confused look on his face as he pondered what the boy had requested.

"I don't know why, but he wanted me to sneak into you two's room and grab him, one of Ammy's and one of yours, Yumi, pan…" _Click _"Hey, the door's open!"

The four quickly ran out (with Ammy and Yumi mentally logging away the reminder to ask Taichi just what Rai had made him swipe) of the room and saw the exit to the entire house in front of them.

"Move! Move! Move!" Ammy screamed as she ran for the door. Suddenly the ghost of a man who looked like one of the victims attacked her.

"_It hurts! It hurts!"_ he moaned as he swiped at her. He mistimed it though and Ammy was able to dodge and retaliate with a camera flash. Yumi tried to reach her twin to help but her way was blocked by another ghost, this one female and having lost both arms, was in an awkward attack position.

_My arms! My arms! Give them back!" _she cried in agony and started to lunge for Taichi but she too was repelled by a flash. She hissed and started circling warily. She was obviously smarter than the others they faced.

The man gave a moan of pain and proceeded to wham Ammy with a flurry of punches. A few connected and sent her flying back, slamming into a wall.

"Ammy!" Yumi screamed in horror as her twin lay unmoving. This was all the armless ghost needed to slam her with a tackle.

The boys looked in fear as the ghosts started to approach them and snarled, believing that the girls had been successfully knocked out.

Imagine their surprise as camera flashes bombarded them from behind! Quickly cutting their losses, the victims disappeared to lick their wounds. Ammy and Yumi gave each other a pained, triumphant grin. They were safe, for now…

A massive bust of energy that felt as if it came from hell itself surged among them. Taichi and Geki screamed in pain as another vision sprang up in their minds…

_**A Man being tortured horribly by veiled men in back robes…**_

_**The men did a horrible chant while cutting him and the man screamed as if the devil himself was killing him…**_

As soon as this was finished, the energy wave then seemed to move to the centre of the room. Everyone could actually see it as a massive cloud of blood red energy. And out of it came the most ghastly ghost ever…

A mummified skull with billowing white hair…

No eyes, except for darkness radiating from the sockets…

A harsh snarl emitted from a mouth with teeth like tiger fangs…

The body was bound in ropes with only one arm with a hand like a claw free…

There was no doubt. This was defiantly the Kusabi the others from before had been moaning about. Beside him, even more powerful energy spread and the two grinning bys in bloodstained white kimonos in the vision from earlier rose from the floor.

Ammy and Yumi took one terrified look at the three before shrieking at the boys. "RUN!!!" They didn't need telling twice.

At once, the boy Ghost's started laughing, causing Ammy and Yumi to stumble and shutting the door the boys had run through.

"_**Why did you leave your little brothers to die?" **_one asked, laughing ceaselessly.

"_**Everyone else is dead." **_The black haired one agreed, "_**Why didn't you stay and die with us?" **_He giggled, showing a clear view of his neck and the red rope mark around it.

What was even more disturbing was the fact that both boys had the exact same looks as Taichi and Geki. Ammy and Yumi nearly wet themselves as they ran for another door, followed by the insane laughter and the snarls of the Kusabi.

They ran and ran… into deeper darkness…

(-)

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when another chapters going to be posted but bear with me! Will the sisters find their brothers safe and sound? Will they discover the connection between them and the ghost twins? Stay tuned for CH 5!**


End file.
